


Princely Avatar

by punknerdmusings



Series: Blowing Out Flames [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Also I've believe for a while now all nations should have mastery marks, Also the firebenders are far less aggressive, Avatar Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Good Dad Ozai, Have I been filling a hole in my heart by giving Zuko a good dad? Maybe, I only support non-abusive Ozai canon Ozai can go fuck himself, I'm making it a reality and you can't stop me, It's an ATLA fic what did you expect, Keep an eye on the tags for my rambly notes as I update, Let Zuko have a non-abusive father for once, Lu Ten isn't major imo but he does die, Protective Ozai, The airbenders aren't exactly nice, you read that tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punknerdmusings/pseuds/punknerdmusings
Summary: Zuko's life before the iceberg.
Relationships: Ozai & Ursa (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Blowing Out Flames [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031196
Comments: 19
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

When Ozai held Zuko in his arms for the first time, the candles flaring as the infant laughed, he knew that he’d lay down his life for the babe. He settled next to Ursa, awe hushing his voice.

“He’s perfect! Look at his little toes, his ten perfect little fingers. You made a perfect little son.”

Ursa smiles tiredly, leaning on her husband. “What should we name him?”

“I think… I like your suggestion the best. Zuko.”

Ursa smiles softly. “Zuko it is.”

Ozai spent the next few days taking care of his wife and new son. He jumped at every chance he could to dote on them both. Honestly, he was glad he wasn’t the Crown Prince, and could eschew the court for a few weeks to spend time with his new family. Every day was a joy, spending it with Zuko and Ursa.

It was exactly a month after the birth of Zuko, as Ozai was delighting over his son’s eyes following around the room, that the Fire Sages came to him. He gently handed Zuko to Ursa before bowing, taking him back when he rose, the sages following his example and dipping lower, as respect to their prince.

“What brings you to the palace?”

“My prince, we have finally determined the Avatar. And he is held in your arms.”

Ozai blinked. “My son… My son is the Avatar?” He then split into a grin, gently tickling Zuko’s cheek and letting his giggles join his son’s. “I hold the Avatar, future of the four nations in my hands!”

Another sage cleared his throat, weight shifting from foot to foot as he looked first at the child and then his father. “We also have reason to believe that the airbenders may finally try to take him by force.”

His hand stilled then, cold fear balling in his stomach. “No. They wouldn’t take a member of the royal family.”

“Family is different to airbenders, you know this. They see him as the Avatar first, and your son second.”

Ozai shook his head. “I will not let that happen. I will not let my son be taken.”

The sages bowed their heads. “We know, Prince Ozai. We just thought it fit to warn you.”

He nodded. “Thank you, you are dismissed.”

“May the blessing of Agni light your path.”

“And may Agni shine favorably upon yours.”

He watched the sages retreat, before turning to his wife. “We need to protect him. Maybe we should go to the bunkers?”

She sighed. “And live out our lives there? No, Ozai. We can fend off their attack well enough to make them think twice next time.”

He looked down at the now-sleeping bundle in his arms. He thought of his wife, without bending. “I don’t want to see either of you hurt.”

“We will be fine. Come here, let me hold both of you.”

Ozai sat next to her, and she wrapped her arms around him. They spent the night like that, unintentionally taking turns watching the room, and the next, and the next.

The attack was a month later, when they had relaxed. Thinking that the airbenders wouldn’t actually attack, wouldn’t try to take him from them. 

They were wrong, and Ozai woke up coughing up blood. He shook Ursa awake, sending a wall of flame in between his son and the cloaked figure about to remove him from the crib. Once she knew what was happening, she gasped, scooping up Zuko and running as Ozai defended himself from the airbenders, all while his lungs filled up with blood, spots filling his vision as he fought to stay conscious. He could see them gearing up for another attack, and he was desperate as he filled the room with fire and drove them back, trying to get them out of the window. When the flames were blown back, he could barely put them out in time before the tops of his hands burned, his dragons blistering as he sunk to the ground.

He just hoped Ursa would love Zuko enough for the both of them as he finally succumbed to the blackness.

****

******

****

**  
**

He woke up with a soft groan in the infirmary, coughing up blood still. At least it was less than when he first woke up. A healer rushed to his side, making sure he was okay as he sat up, his voice hoarse.

“Zuko?”

“Him and Lady Ursa are safe, waiting for you to wake up. But as your heale-”

Ozai didn’t let her finish as he struggled up, leaning on the wall to make his way out, trying to find his wife. When he did, he sat next to her, coughing with a wince. His breath rattled in and out, painful with every rise and fall of his chest. Damn airbenders.

Ursa just wrapped an arm around him, the other cradling a sleeping Zuko. 

“You shouldn’t be out of bed.”

“I had to see you. Make sure you were okay.”

“I am fine. But you nearly drowned in your own blood. After the guards drove the airbenders off, they had to rush you to the healers.”

Ozai leaned into Ursa, simply grateful that his family was alive and intact.

“I am so glad they didn’t target you. That you got out in time.”

Ursa just snorted softly. “More likely that they thought I couldn’t do anything to stop them. Last solstice, my mother had to stop talking to her airbender friend when all he would talk about was how non-benders were clearly inferior.”

He winced. “I am sorry. I don’t think you’re inferior. You just have a different skill set. And… If it came down to it, Zuko could live without me. He cannot live without you.”

Ursa shook her head. “Our son needs both of us alive and well. You for some things, and me for others. We are partners in this.”

Ozai smiled, just a little. “Alright.”

****

******

****

****  


Two years passed, and Azula was born. Zuko was all pouts and huffs until Ozai lifted him up with a soft wheeze, leaning on the wall so Zuko could peer into the cradle and see his sister. After that, they were as thick as thieves, and as soon as Azula could walk, Zuko was excitedly showing her around the palace. Ozai took part where he could, making sure to keep the siblings out of trouble, and Ursa took over when he had meetings and appointments to go to.

At night, his children would climb into his lap, Zuko tracing Ozai’s light burn scars out of habit, and he would tell them a story of him and Iroh, or a fairytale, or whatever else the children wanted to hear that night.

When Zuko sparked at five, Ozai took him to a quiet room and showed him the breathing exercises that were the foundation of bending. His mind wandered to showing his youngest this, only a year ago, before he realized she would benefit more from private tutors who could keep up with her advanced pace. His heart swelled in pride, thinking of her blue flames, but he was broken out of his thoughts when Zuko quietly spoke up.

“Dad? Why can’t you do the breathing exercises as well as Uncle Iroh can?”

Oh. He didn’t realize his breaths were still so hard to maintain properly. 

He looked down into his son’s face, innocent and pure. He couldn’t tell him everything, not now. But he could tell him some of it.

“When you were an infant, some men wanted to take you. Your mother, some guards, and I managed to stop them, but they hurt me in here.” He gently tapped his chest. “It’s why I can get tired faster than Iroh does. If I push myself too hard, I have to stop and catch my breath, and if I keep pushing bad things could happen.”

Zuko nodded. “Is that why you have other people teach ‘Zula now?”

“Yes, it is. She needed more than I could give her. But I’m hoping I can take more of your instruction myself.” He ruffled Zuko’s hair, and his son giggled before settling down, taking Ozai’s gentle corrections to his technique. And once the session was done, Ozai gave Zuko a warm smile.

“Azula and I do meditation in the morning. Would you like to join us?”

Zuko shouted happily and hugged his dad. “Of course I would.”


	2. Chapter 2

A month later, Ozai took Zuko on a personal trip outside the capital. Ozai talked to him about their people as he held Zuko close to his chest on the komodo rhino, telling him the responsibilities of any prince, not just the Crown Prince. How it was the job of the royal family to be like the dragons, fiercely protective of what was theirs, and yet keeping their temper in check for those who did not truly earn their ire. Zuko simply listened with rapt attention, even more so as Ozai’s words wandered to the tales of the dragonriders, elite firebenders who were one with the fantastic animals. Ozai’s eyes shone as he spoke of them, remembering his youth when he spent hours training to be the best he could be.

They spent three days traveling, Ozai gently waking his son every sunrise, meditating before going through the basic forms Zuko was working on, celebrating with him when he got one of the harder ones down perfectly. Long hours were spent on the back of their animal, but Ozai made sure to care for her, and showed Zuko how to as well. Every night they took turns playing with the fire, Ozai using it as an opportunity to show Zuko finer control over things like shape and size and heat. Zuko took to these lessons like a fish to water, and on the night before they reached their destination, he was helping Ozai cook their meal for the night. When Zuko burned it a little, getting distracted with the beauty of the flames, Ozai still ruffled his hair and just told him to try and pay attention a little better.

When they arrived, Zuko gasped and nearly tried to get down to the ground. Ozai just laughed, watching the dragons soar through the sky, dipping down and rising up. He hadn’t been here since he was a boy, with his own father to find his dragon partner.

“I’m gonna get my own dragon!?” Zuko’s voice gushed, his face split into the widest grin Ozai thought he had ever seen.

“Yes, just like mine, and Uncle Iroh’s. But you are not the only one choosing here. The dragon also has to choose you, Zuko. Sometimes your first choice will reject you. You just need to be patient.”

Zuko turned his wide eyes up and nodded, but Oai could tell he was still excited. “We’ll put the komodo rhino away for now and go see the hatchlings, okay?”

Zuko cheered and Ozai directed the rhino to where it would be housed while they stayed there. An attendant soon picked them up and Ozai bowed deeply when they arrived, nearly as deep as he bowed for the Fire Lord. Zuko hurriedly followed suit, but he was still sneaking glances at the dragons as they flew overhead.

“Oyusu, we are honored to come to the home of the dragons and their riders.”

“Prince Ozai and Prince Zuko. We have been expecting you.” At her hand motion, Ozai rose, and Zuko looked at his father curiously. As they followed Oyusu, he asked the simple question on his mind.

“Why did we have to bow so low? We bow less to Uncle Iroh in formal events.”

“Oyusu is the head dragonrider here, and her word is law. Even the Fire Lord has less pull than she does here, at the sacred dragon hatching grounds.”

“Really? Why?”

Oyusu looked back with a twinkle in her eyes. “Because even old Azulon doesn’t know how to take care of these rascals like I do.”

Zuko gasped at the casual way Oyusu dropped the Fire Lord’s name. He had never heard a commoner be so informal before, but to be fair, most of his experience with commoners was with the servants in the palace.

Oyusu laughed. “Azulon and I go way back. I was fifteen when I saved him from starvation, and he was a grown man. He had winded up on a nearby volcano, and I just so happened to be resting there when the Fire Lord appeared out of nowhere asking for some food and a ride home.” She grinned at the memory. “I’ve kept up correspondence with him since, and unofficially have a seat on his council. I’m just too busy here to make regular trips to the palace. New dragons are hatching all the time, y’know.”

Zuko nodded, soaking in the info. He hoped Iroh would keep a dragonrider on the council. Maybe he could become one, and be like Oyusu.

She led them to where some of the older hatchlings were figuring out flight. “One of these will probably be your best bet. They’re not as needy, and have full control of their fire. They’re also starting to mature in their ability to understand body language.” She stepped back, and Pzai nudged Zuko forward.

Zuko took a deep breath and looked around at the dragons. Some of the larger ones were playfully chasing the smaller ones around, and they seemed to come in all colors of the rainbow. He swore he saw a gold one shimmering in the corner at one point, but it vanished before he could be sure. But soon, some of the dragons started to take notice of the two new humans, settling down and watching him with their almost eerily intelligent eyes. He looked right back, a glittering red dragon catching his eye at the end of the line. He stepped towards the dragon, who stepped towards him, sniffing over him before seeming to be satisfied and curling around him, nudging Zuko so he would fall against his warm scales.

Oyusu laughed at Zuko’s noise of surprise. “Looks like you’re Druk’s now. Don’t worry, he’ll take good care of you. And it’ll be good to reunite some family.”

Ozai smiled. “Druk is Zhan’s hatchling, correct?”

Oyusu nodded. “Correct. Now, let’s get you two fitted for a saddle.” She whistled in a particular way, and Druk unraveled around Zuko, who jogged to keep up with the dragon and the adults. She led them to the tack room, where she efficiently plucked a saddle out from the many available ones, settling it on Druk’s back. She showed Zuko how to tighten it up, making it secure on the serpent, and how it will grow with Druk so he can keep using it as long as he takes care of it. Oyusu shows him everything he would need to know as a dragon partner, with Ozai promising to help him as he learned the ropes. 

They spend a couple of days on riding, how Zuko should hold on and how the saddle keeps him secure. Druk was one of the ones who could technically fly, he was just prone to crashing instead of actually landing, and Zuko learned how to soften the blow by rolling out of the saddle and onto the ground. Soon, the princes were heading back, with Zuko riding on his brand-new dragon alongside Ozai riding on their komodo rhino.

They arrived without mishap, and Zuko got Druk settled next to Zhan, his dad’s dragon. Azula pouted, wanting her own dragon, but Ursa explained to her that she wasn’t quite old enough for one and she would have to settle for rides from Dada for now. And Zuko settled into his new routine fully, of meditation and dragon care, of firebending and lessons, and most of all, spending time with his family and loving every second of it.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple years passed, and a seven-year-old Zuko wass flying with his dad when airbenders arrived on bison, surrounding them. Ozai protectively drew closer to Zuko, glancing around warily.

“Beautiful day for a flight, Prince Ozai.”

“Indeed.”

“We have heard that the Avatar is progressing nicely with his firebending. Poised to become one of the youngest firebending masters in this age.”

“Oh, have you? The Fire Sages don’t tell the royal family much. Keeping the Avatar safe and all that.” Ozai gained a razor edge at the word safe, and Zuko swore that the airbenders prickled.

“Be careful what enemies you make, Prince.” Venom laced the airbender’s words. “You will not always have the Fire Lord and the Crown Prince, Dragon of the West, to protect you.”

“I do not need protection. Or have you forgotten who the Dragon of the East is?” Ozai breathed fire himself, warming his body and reminding them he is just as effective as his brother. “We dislike using our power, but we are as the dragons, protective of our nation.”

“No dragon I know gets tired so easily.”

Zuko pressed into Druk, not liking the airbenders at all.

“May I remind you that it’s only been seven years since the Avatar died? And custom dictates we do not tell our Avatars until sixteen. Even if your people feel differently.”

The airbender sniffed haughtily. “Our Avatars know from birth so their spiritual growth can be as effective as possible.”

“Fire Nation Avatars have never had issues.” Ozai's voice was deceptively calm.

The airbender snorted and blasted them down a few feet, Zuko crying out in fear as Druk struggled to stay in the air. Ozai dipped below him, making sure his son wouldn’t fall off his dragon. They watched as the airbenders flew up, sending down a last jab.

“Stay out of the air, firebenders! It’s not meant for you!”

Ozai scowled at the rapidly shrinking bison and guided Zhan and Druk down to the ground.

**********

“Why do the airbenders hate us?” Zuko was going through some basic firebending moves, his father watching him. There was a slight crease in Ozai’s brow, and Zuko could tell he was barely paying attention to the forms.

“That requires a long look at the nations.” Ozai had his son stop firebending, and Ozai grabbed a stick fallen from the tree. He winced slightly, his joints minorly complaining from the motion. His healer had mentioned this could start happening. He used the stick to draw the symbols for the nations, explaining each as he did.

“Water is our opposite, and they are all about push and pull. Drawing their power from the moon, they are benders of force. They absorb what someone else gives them and redirects it back. Earth is one of our sister elements, and they are as solid as the ground beneath our feet. They do not redirect force, but instead stand there and take it, and wait for the moment to strike. Fire is about power, and knowing when to use that power. We have the ability to be the most destructive of the elements, but each firebender must learn to keep it in check and directly attack only when strictly necessary. And air, our other sister element. We share the grace and evasion with the airbenders, and the ability to bend no matter what is around us. They have a strong connection to the spiritual realm, and as such, every child born to the Nomads are benders.” Ozai sighed, leaning on the stick. “The four nations are currently living together in harmony. We trade with the Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdom, and provide food to the Western and Southern Air Temples in exchange for warnings about storms. But the Air Nomads, for many Avatar cycles, have believed that the other nations do not give enough spiritual training to their Avatars and that they should be the ones to raise the Avatar, no other nation. Avatar Kyoshi only made the dissent grow when she lived far beyond even a bender’s lifespan. And while I do not know much about what the airbenders intend to do to the current Avatar, I do know that they tried to kidnap him as an infant.”

Zuko blinked. That gave him and the Avatar something in common. “They didn’t get him, did they? And they still want him.”

Ozai nodded.

“So why are they going after you?”

“I was trained in many ways, and part of that was training as a Sage. I was actually a candidate to replace one when he died, but they decided that while the royal family can receive the same training, they should not have their loyalties potentially divided. The Sage’s first duty is to the Avatar, and the royal family’s is to the throne.”

“And Grandfather couldn’t just remove you from the succession?”

Ozai shook his head. “Not without leaving it on rocky ground. It was before Iroh and Ilah had been able to have Lu Ten, and it would have left the succession without a backup heir. And the rest is history.”

Zuko nodded. “So the airbenders want the Avatar ‘cause they think they can raise him best. But wouldn’t that give them too much Avatar?”

Ozai nodded. “It would.”

“So they’re being greedy too.”

Ozai laughed. “Yes, they are. But you need not worry about that, my son. Would you like to go spend the rest of the day with the turtleducks?”

Zuko agreed readily, and as he rushed off, Ozai wondered if his own loyalty had been torn after all.

**********

Ursa found her husband sitting at his desk, swirling a small flame meditatively. She gently broke the silence with a knock on the wall, and he looked up, giving her a soft smile and extinguishing his fire.

“It’s good to see you, my lovely wife.”

“What are you doing, holed up here? The sun is warm and the children are playing by the pond.”

“I’ve been thinking. About airbenders and the Avatar.”

Ursa’s soft smile dropped then. “I see. Have they made more threats?”

Ozai shook his head. “Not officially. All communication is still cordial, if degrading a tad. They’re becoming bolder, though. A couple of weeks ago Zuko and I were flying on our dragons and ran into some airbenders. Now that was most definitely a threat.”

Ursa pursed her lips as she sat down, displeased to hear that two princes of the Fire Nation, and more importantly, her husband and son, had been threatened.

“They know who he is, Ursa. I’m scared for him.”

“I know. But all we can do is prepare him. You teach him bending, and I teach him everything important.” Her voice grew teasing by the end, a smile forming on her lips.

Ozai caught on immediately. “Oh, so bending isn’t important?” His voice was playful. “I’ll show you important.” He chased her out of the room and into the main apartment, properness momentarily forgotten as they played like children. Ozai shot gentle streams of fire at her, and she dodged them effortlessly, and both were laughing as they collapsed into each other’s arms on the couch.

Maybe putting his family first wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Iroh’s eyes sparkled as he laid down the last piece, and Zuko groaned.

“You always win at Pai Sho and it isn’t fair!”

“Well, nephew, I also have a good few years of experience on you. It’s only natural that you wouldn’t be able to beat me.”

“But it’s not fun. At least Dad lets me win sometimes.” He crossed his arms and scowled, and Iroh just laughed.

“Ozai has never been one to play Pai Sho seriously. He always complains that it’s too slow.”

“He still lets me win! And then I wanna keep playing with him. I don’t wanna keep playing with you if you’re just gonna make me lose all the time.”

Iroh opened his mouth to reply, but a servant rushed up, panting slightly. He made a hurried bow before speaking. “Crown Prince Iroh, Fire Lord Azulon requests the presence of you and Prince Zuko.”

Iroh furrowed his brow and stood, accompanying Zuko to the throne room. Zuko had never been in here, and he looked around curiously.

The Fire Lord was sitting at a table, flames quietly flickering behind him. Ozai sat next to him, explaining what happened last week. He leaned on the table, looking tired. Tired of the trouble, tired of airbenders, but just tired as well. 

Zuko hoped his father was okay.

When Azulon looked up and noticed them, he gestured for them to sit. Iroh sat across from Ozai, and Zuko sidled up next to his dad, feeling comforted by the warm arm wrapped around him. And soon, Ozai was done explaining the airbenders and their threat, Azulon sighing heavily.

“They have threatened the royal family. We must approach them with caution.”

Iroh’s voice was shocked. “You aren’t suggesting we let them scare us?”

“Quite the contrary. I’m thinking we send a small, diplomatic party to apologize.”

Ozai’s grip on Zuko tightened. “We can’t risk it. They’ve made a move on us once.”

“And that was nearly a decade ago. We need to show our strength without inciting a war.”

Zuko wondered why on earth he was here. His question was soon answered.

“Ozai, I would like you and Zuko to go to the Southern Air Temple and give them our humble apologies. But do not be afraid to show them our power.”

Ozai had to hold back a snort. “You really think that I am the best candidate for this mission?”

Azulon caught the hidden meaning, and his face softened. “You are the best for this not in spite of the attack eight years ago, but because of it.”

Ozai’s gaze fell to the table, his voice matching. “I am not the man I once was, Fire Lord Azulon. I could jeopardize the entire mission if the smallest thing goes wrong.”

“Strength of bending and body are not all we need to show. We must give them a taste of the strength of our perseverance.”

The light went off in Ozai’s head then, and he nodded. “So... The former are where my son comes in.” His arm tightened again, Zuko pressing into him.

“Indeed. I do not think the airbenders will harm him.”

Ozai took a deep breath and sighed. “Alright. We shall prepare at once.”

Azulon nodded. “We will await your return.”

**********

Zuko didn’t like the airbenders one bit.

Their temples were cold, for one thing. He and his dad had to bend nearly constantly just to stay warm, and that took its toll on both of them. The air was also far thinner up here and Dad was struggling to catch his breath.

It didn’t help that every morning, Zuko watched his dad creak out of bed, shuffling lopsidedly around the room they shared, trying to hide the deep ache that had permeated his joints and made it hard to simply exist.

It had been three full days, and the head monks hadn’t granted them an audience.

Ozai stuck with him every day, watching the airbenders spar with careful eyes. Zuko never strayed far from his father, watching the way airbenders blasted each other around, their razor-sharp wind gusts drawing blood.

Ozai remembered what those felt like, tearing up his lungs.

An airbender stops next to them, his voice as airy and sharp as the element being bent in front of them.

“Ozai.”

“Tenzin.”

“I see you’re still just a prince.”

“Of course I am. I see you’re still a dick.”

There was an icy tension before Tenzin relaxed and laughed, clapping him on the back. Ozai stumbled forward slightly, coughing, and Tenzin then grew worried.

“Ozai my old friend, are you alright?”

“I am fine. This is quite normal. Maybe don’t hit so hard next time?” Ozai recovered, carefully straightening his robe. “I have had... Issues since a certain attack eight years ago.”

Tenzin paled. “They... They said it was just a rumor that they tried to kidnap a prince.” 

“Don’t worry, I was not the target. My son was, however.” Ozai’s face darkened. “And now we are here to offer apologies to the head monks, but show we will not back down easily.”

“Well, considering you’re still standing, I feel like that’s an achievement.”

Ozai nodded. “It is.”

Zuko was still watching the airbenders spar. He shuddered as one got sent off a cliff, the poor airbender screaming a little in terror until an armored sky bison lifted them up over the cliff again.

Zuko didn’t like the airbenders.

And Ozai didn’t like the implications of sky bison having armor.

**********

“Come Ozai, tell me everything.”

Ozai and Tenzin had met on the cliff, sitting and sharing a bowl of fruit.

“Zuko was barely a month old when your people attacked. I had Ursa save him while I held off the airbenders. Ended up with scarred lungs for my trouble.”

Tenzin shuddered. “I can't believe you’re still alive.”

“We were lucky. There was a waterbender at the palace and he was able to patch me up enough to live. But he couldn’t reverse all the damage. I tire easily, and can be short of breath. My joints have started to ache, and being up in this blasted temple doesn’t help matters.”

Tenzin sighed. “I just wish I could fix this.”

“They threatened us while we were flying on our dragons, Tenzin.”

“What? That’s not right!”

“Told us to stay out of the air.”

Tenzin took another bite, worried.

“I’m scared for Zuko more than myself, to be honest.”

“I have a feeling they would never harm him.”

Ozai sighed. “And that’s the problem.”

The two friends sat there as the night wore on, worried their countries would turn to war sooner rather than later.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Ozai slept in, having made sure not to wake Zuko when he slipped back in the room. 

Zuko was made nervous by that, and he had trouble meditating for the hour it took Ozai to rise.

Ozai was not expecting to be tackle-hugged by his son, but he did appreciate it.

“I was worried, you slept in so long... Are you okay?”

Ozai took a moment to feel the sun. It was an hour past sunrise. No wonder Zuko was worried.

“I am alright, I was just up late last night. Tenzin and I got to talking.”

Zuko nodded, pulling back. “We can still meditate together. I couldn’t really do it too well.”

Ozai smoothed back Zuko’s hair. “I am sorry, little one. Come, let’s meditate together.”

They settled down, their candles growing and shrinking in time with their breaths.

**

******

**

Zuko really didn’t like airbenders. He gasped for air as he got slammed into the ground, wheezing as he got up.

The airbender sent another blast and Zuko just barely managed to dodge it, the head monks just smirking.

Ozai was angry. His son had been put up against someone who was over twice his age and a master. And when Zuko tapped out, Ozai stepped forward.

“With all due respect, I would like a turn.”

The monks scoffed. “If you think you can handle him.”

Ozai nodded, slipping out of his shirt. The dragon tattoos wrapped up his arms, coiling around the sun centered over his spine. He took up a defensive stance, watching the airbender. Waiting for him to strike.

Strike he did, and Ozai deftly spun away from it, keeping his eyes on his sparring partner. The airbender’s eyes narrowed, and he sent a blast of air at Ozai’s feet, but Ozai simply tumbled over it, coming up to a standing position with ease.

They kept going for nearly twenty minutes, Ozai evading every attack the airbender sent his way, imperceptibly inching closer. And when he was within striking distance, he pulled the airbender into an arm lock, a smirk on his face as the head monks glared. “I do believe I was a far better match for you. Now are there any young airbenders who you will pit against my son?”

Zuko’s sparring match went much better then, as Ozai started to ache, to focus on what’s at hand. He knew he should have had Iroh go in his place as he swayed, Tenzin coming alongside him to support him. He was vaguely aware of Zuko winning his match and the head monks declaring that the meeting would begin immediately.

That was when Ozai realized they played him.

He stood up straight and followed the monks to their hall, Zuko falling in step with him as best he could. He internally cursed the monks as he sat down, still more focused on trying to recover than on what they were saying to him. Something about the threats. He dredged up a reply from the depths of his mind.

“Fire Lord Azulon was distressed to hear that my son and I were threatened taking an action both parties have mutually agreed is acceptable. We have come to apologize for any slight we may have incurred and ask for forgiveness.” It was getting easier to bear the pain, easier to think.

The main head monk bows his head. “We apologize for the rash actions of a few of our younger members that in no way reflect the Air Nomad’s views on the Fire Nation. We hope you will take from this our remorse and not the idea that you have insulted us.”

There was ice to his words, and Ozai needed to tread carefully. “We accept your remorse. We shall bring gifts of the finest fruits to all the Air Temples.”

The head monk nodded. “We accept this gift and the record has been wiped clean.”

Ozai bowed, and the monks bowed back. He managed to make it to Zhan and Druk before sliding down to the ground, wincing.

“I’ve got the dragons, Dad. You just rest.” Zuko saddled them up efficiently and helped Ozai onto his, and their flight back home was a quiet one for the first stretch. After, Zuko kept far away from what just happened, and Ozai was secretly grateful. He didn’t want to dwell on his deteriorating condition any more than he had to.

**

******

**

“You should take it easy the next few days, Prince Ozai. Give your body time to rest and recover.” The waterbender who had decided to make a permanent residence at the palace one fateful night tossed his healing water on the plants as Ozai sighed.

“I know, Konak. I’ll have Iroh train Zuko for a few days and keep the paperwork light.” He slowly stood, meandering out and going to sit by the turdleduck pond. 

Ursa found him not too long later, as he watched the small animals swim around the pond, quacking like they didn’t have a care in the world. She sat next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

“I thought I might find you out here.”

“Hello to you too.”

“Konak said you had a rough time at the temples.”

“It was so high up and so cold... And I may have made some dumb choices.”

“Well, you’re home now, and that’s the important part.”

Ozai nodded, leaning gently on his wife. “Thank you for always being here for me.”

“Of course. I would never leave your side.”

“At least the diplomatic approach didn’t make our nations go immediately to war.”

“Always a plus.” Ursa’s voice was dry as she watched one turdleduck dive and resurface with triumphant quacks. 

“We should go to Ember Island soon. You, me, Iroh, the kids.”

“That would be fantastic, my love.”

Ozai smiled and gently kissed her, making plans to leave already. Zuko would love the island, he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it out before potentially going radio silent for the next like. Three days or so. It's finals week and it's hard to feel like I deserve to work on this with four major due dates looming over my head. December 10th is my official last day, though, so hopefully the updates will flow out after that!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter, the past couple days of not working on it and working on my project instead blanked me out on making the words go. But that project is done, and I only have a couple of tests and a project in one more class before I'm free!

Zuko was delighted to take a trip to Ember Island, him and Azula running around with shrieks of delight as they waited for everyone else to load up supplies. Soon, they were off, taking one of the royal barges instead of the dragons to have less risk from the airbenders. 

Iroh watched as the young firebender watched the sea slide by in awe, still excited about new experiences even if they could be a bit boring. Most of the royal family was below decks trying not to lose their breakfasts, but Zuko seemed to have been born with an affinity for sailing on the sea as he bounced around, taking in all the new sights and sounds on the boat. Even Iroh was a little seasick, but he was nowhere near as bad as the rest of their family.

Eventually, Zuko bounced up to his uncle, grinning from ear to ear. “Uncle Iroh, do you wanna spar?”

Iroh chuckled. “I don’t think sparring would be the best idea right now. How about some Pai Sho?”

Zuko crossed his arms. “I don’t wanna play Pai Sho. I wanna spar.”

“Ah, but Pai Sho is the perfect game for relaxing on a boat and letting the time pass.”

Zuko sighed dramatically and flopped down. “Fiiine. But can we spar on Ember Island?”

“Perhaps.”

**********

The two played Pai Sho often during the two-day trip to Ember Island, with only Lu Ten recovering from his seasickness enough to be up on deck. Zuko preferred playing with him, and was very vocal about it. Iroh just laughed every time and said some variation of “Challenge builds skills” which led Lu Ten to groan good-naturedly and Zuko to cross his arms and scowl as hard as he could at his uncle. 

When they all arrived, Iroh and Lu Ten offloaded much of the supplies, with Zuko claiming to help while he mainly just got underfoot. Azula, Ozai, and Ursa simply got off the boat with varying levels of seasickness, Ozai having it the worst. He just went to find a place to sit and let his body realize it was on solid ground as Ursa began to help as best she could.

“I hate sailing to Ember Island. The trip isn’t long enough to get used to the ship’s motion.” Ozai moaned, putting his head in his hands. Zuko darted up to him as Lu Ten and Iroh waved off the servants who were trying to help the royal family members unload their stuff.

“You’re gonna be okay, right Dad?” Zuko sat in front of Ozai. 

Ozai looked up at his son, seeing the buried concern deep in his eyes. It had been only a few months since the airbenders had threatened them both, and Zuko had turned eight. Which was still too young to be worrying about things like this. Let the adults handle all that. 

“I will. I just get motion sick quite easily on ships.” Ozai lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, smirking as Iroh passed by. “I think it’s because I’m the better firebender between my brother and I.”

Iroh just so happened to hear his brother’s not quiet at all whisper, and playfully shot a response back. “And who earned their Dragon title first?”

“Ah, but that was only because you traveled more than I did. Not to mention, you had a twenty year head start on me.”

“You were still the youngest master since Avatar Roku’s time.”

“Only because I had the most skilled teacher, Sifu Dragon.”

Iroh groaned, but he had a smile on his face as he finished unloading the supplies. Ozai smiled back.

**********

“Zuko! Come to the kitchen please!” Iroh had Lu Ten on cooking duty as Zuko entered the room, curious.

“What do you want, Uncle?”

“I think I’m going to teach you to make tea.”

“Tea?”

Iroh nodded. “Sometimes, all you need is a good cup of tea.”

“I guess.” He wrinkled his nose. “I don’t really like tea.”

“That’s because you haven’t had it made the Iroh way.” Iroh patiently went through the steps, helping Zuko make a cup of tea. Soon, enough is poured for everyone and Iroh carefully carried the tray out, Lu Ten serving up the food.

Ozai sipped his, smiling. “Delicious as always, brother.”

Iroh smiled. “Zuko made it, with my help of course.”

The mentioned eight-year-old beamed as Ozai turned to him.

“You should be proud of the tea. It’s just as good as your uncle’s.”

“Thank you!”

Iroh, Zuko, and Lu Ten settled down to eat, and the family spent time enjoying each other’s company.


	7. Chapter 7

Lu Ten’s swords fascinated Zuko. He was as graceful and powerful as he was with firebending, but the stances and moves were vastly different than the ones Zuko knew, offensive or defensive.

Lu Ten knew his cousin was watching, and stopped his practice a bit short. “Would you like an informal lesson?”

“Yes please!”

“Alright. My swords are a bit bigger than yours would be, so let’s go find you some practice ones, okay?”

Zuko eagerly bounced up and followed Lu Ten back inside, who approached Ozai.

“Hey, me and the little terror are going to the nearby town. I was thinking of teaching him some sword basics.”

“I am not a little terror!”

Both of the older benders ignored him as Ozai spoke. “Just be careful with him. I would like to not lose my son.” Amusement laced his tone as Lu Ten chuckled.

“Of course, Uncle. I was his age when I started learning, however, and look at me now!”

“You nearly chopped off a servant’s hand by accident two weeks ago.”

“See! Even you admit it was an accident.”

“Just be careful, please.”

“I will!” And with that, Lu Ten pulled Zuko out of the house and down to the town.

**********

Zuko liked how the townspeople treated him. They didn’t kowtow to him or even really bow very deeply. It was like he wasn’t a prince of the Fire Nation, and to them, he wasn’t.

Lu Ten was more fixated on getting Zuko the right pair of swords for practice. “If I can get Uncle to have my swordmaster teach you too, then he’ll have you forge your own swords eventually. No need to be fancy.”

Zuko nodded, just soaking in being a normal person as Lu Tn tugged him into a nearby shop. “Alright, here’s where we can get you some swords.”

The shopkeeper looked at them with no small amount of disdain. The two were in the richer part of town, but none of the royal family had been particularly interested in wearing all the trappings of court wear on the beach, so they were in simple commoner’s clothes.

“I don’t think you can afford my swords, boy.”

Lu Ten waved him off, looking at a small pair of dao that looked to be about Zuko’s size. “Here, hold these and let me get a look at you.”

The shopkeeper did not take kindly to them poking around so freely, keeping a close eye on them. “Those are three month’s wages.”

Lu Ten looked puzzled at that statement. “Three month’s wages... How much is that?”

The shopkeeper snatched the swords out of Zuko’s hands, scowling. “If you have to ask, peasant, you can’t pay.”

The lightbulb went off and Lu Ten smacked his head. “Oh, duh. We’re wearing normal clothes. No, we can pay. I’m Prince Lu Ten and this is Prince Zuko. How much are the swords?”

“Yeah, right. Get out of my shop, scamps.”

“Hey! We’re not scamps!” Zuko stomped his foot. “We are the princes!” 

“Trained him well, you did. I know the royal family isn’t here, otherwise we’d have seen the dragons.”

“What? There are other forms of travel, you know.”

“And the royal family always uses dragons. Out of the shop, now.”

Lu Ten scowled but moved to leave, planning on bringing his father or uncle back with him. But Zuko stomped his foot again.

“No! We are the princes, so give us back the swords and let Lu Ten pay for them!”

The shopkeeper growled and swung, swatting Zuko with a vicious backhand. The younger prince cried out in pain as he went flying, a burn on his left cheek. Lu Ten shouted and settled into a firebending stance. “Zuko, go get one of our dads!”

As soon as Zuko could stand, he darted out, running off to get one of the adults. The shopkeeper laughed and pulled out his own sword.

“You think you can stand against me, boy? You’re not even a master.”

“I can certainly try.”

The shopkeeper darted in, and it was sword against fire as Lu Ten just tried to stay alive. The older man even tossed in some fire here and there, but it was clear he had less training in fire than he did the blade. Seconds stretched into minutes, and Lu Ten winced as the sword whistled past his ear and nicked his shoulder. Hopefully Zuko would return with Iroh or Ozai and this whole mess would be sorted soon...

“What is the meaning of this?” Iroh’s voice was sharp and loud in the shop, and Lu Ten disengaged and somersaulted backwards to stand next to his dad. Zuko wasn’t far behind, his cheek starting to blister underneath the tear tracks. Lu Ten checked him out as Zuko fretted over the sword wound.

The shopkeeper’s jaw dropped a little. “Crown Prince Iroh... You can’t mean that these children are actually princes...?”

“They are indeed. And you have harmed both because you didn’t believe them.”

The shopkeeper dropped into a deep bow, babbling apologies as Iroh strided to the swords Lu Ten had picked, dropping the money in their place. “We will pay for this, but mark my words, lay a hand on either prince again and you will never see another coin from us.”

Iroh led them out then, Zuko rubbing his unburned cheek. Lu Ten wrapped an arm around Zuko’s shoulders and grinned down at him. “Don’t worry, I’ll still teach you swordbending.”

Zuko giggled as he looked up at Lu Ten. “Swordbending isn’t a thing.”

“Well, I’ll make it a thing!”

“If you survive Ozai’s lecture. You did let his son get hurt after all.” Iroh’s voice is mild but hidden underneath the surface was only amusement.

Lu Ten stopped, groaned, and buried his head in his hands. “He’s gonna kill me, isn’t he?”

Iroh just chuckled as they arrived back at the house.

While Ozai did not kill him, the lecture was one for the ages, and Lu Ten and Zuko both did not forget it quickly.

They knew he wasn’t mad when he still gave them the treats he had bought for them as a surprise and pulled them close, just glad they were both safe.


	8. Chapter 8

It was a fine day at Ember Island when Ozai hunted down three surfboards. He made sure to give the one shopkeeper a piece of his mind while he was out, but mostly he was focused on what he was planning on teaching his children that day. At least Zuko’s burn was healing nicely.

When he arrived at the beach, he stuck the boards in the sand and changed into his swim trunks, asking Zuko and Azula to do the same when he saw them. They met him on the beach, and he smiled widely when they arrived.

“Alright, I think it’s time to teach you two my favorite Ember Island activity. Surfing.”

Azula looked a bit wary as Zuko just grinned. “Awesome!”

He grabbed his board, handing Zuko and Azula one each. “The first step is knowing how to stand on a board.” He showed them the feet positioning, correcting Zuko’s only slightly as his children copied him. “It helps you stay balanced and have full control of the board.”

Zuko nodded, clearly eager to get going as Ozai led them to the water. He showed them how to paddle out, and then how to stand on the board as a wave approached. He then showed them how to ride the wave, doing it with nearly as much ease as a waterbender.

Zuko went next, a bit wobbly, but he soon found his footing and was riding the wave. Azula cheered him on, and soon Zuko ended up next to his dad with a wide grin. He turned to watch Azula as she stood on her board, more unsure in her footing than when they were on the sand. The beginning of her run was fine, but she soon lost control and fell into the water with a scream, not surfacing for long seconds. Ozai was about to jump in and help her up when Zuko did it himself, swimming through the water as fast as the eight year old could, pulling his sister up and onto her surfboard.

Ozai breathed a sigh of relief as Azula coughed a couple of times before scowling. When she got back to her dad, she crossed her arms, turning away from him. He wondered how he should encourage her.

Zuko beat him to it. “Come on, ‘Zula. You can’t just give it one try. Let’s surf the wave together, and if you fall again I’ll get you sooner, okay?”

She looked at Zuko, still scowling, but eventually nodded. Zuko led her out to the wave, and Ozai could catch drifts of him giving her gentle pointers as they surfed the wave, both making it out without falling this time.

Azula had a wide grin on her face when they drifted back to their dad. “Did you see? Did you see? I surfed the wave!”

Ozai chuckled, holding her close. “That you did, and I’m so proud of you.”

They spent the next hour taking turns on the waves, Ozai always at the ready to help if he needed to. Zuko and Azula laughed and made competitions, racing each other to have the best time, making up ways to impress him. And when he hopped on a wave, they paid attention to the tricks he would perform and tried to emulate them. Zuko could pull them off with ease, as if some deep instinct was assisting his every move, and Azula fell off a couple of times more. But her brother was always there to fish her out if need be, and Ozai smiled. 

He didn’t realize the wave Zuko surfed alone was that big, or else he would have gone with him. It was too much for him, and while he did his best to surf it well, he eventually lost control and plunged into the water. Azula cried out as Ozai reacted in an instant, diving beneath the waves to find Zuko trapped, his leg caught in some coral. He was doing his best to try and break it, but he was being battered by the current too much to get good enough leverage with the rock in his hand.

Ozai swam up to him, fighting the swirling water with burning lungs as he chopped at it with the side of his palm, the coral slicing into him as he broke off the part holding Zuko down. He then wrapped his arm around Zuko, swimming up with him and throwing an arm around the surfboard that thankfully happened to make its way over.

Zuko coughed up some water as Ozai took a minute to suck in a few deep breaths. Soon, he helped Zuko back onto the board so Ozai could examine his leg. Satisfied when he saw the cuts wouldn’t be serious, he swam them both back, Azula crashing into them both with a bear hug.

“I don’t wanna surf any more... Can we just play on the beach instead?”

Ozai nodded. “We can. Let me go clean Zuko and myself up and then we can build some sandcastles, okay?”

Azula nodded, trailing them inside. Ozai briefly asked Lu Ten to grab the surfboards and the teen nodded, heading out to quickly grab them before they were swept off to sea. Ozai then set Zuko on a counter, gently cleaning and bandaging the cuts they had both gotten from the coral when Ursa walked in. She hurried over to them worried at the sight of blood. Azula ran to her, and she scooped her daughter up.

“What happened? Why are you and Zuko bleeding?”

“Just a surfing accident, nothing serious. Zuko fell and got trapped by some coral.”

Ursa made a strangled noise, and Ozai stopped bandaging his hand to put one on her shoulder. “It’s okay, my love, I promise. Zuko isn’t badly hurt, and I’m injured even less. We won’t go back out again today and all we’re going to do is build sandcastles.”

Azula piped up then, quiet. “Can you please join us, Mom?”

Ursa went to protest, but Zuko looked at her with pleading eyes and she caved.

“Alright, alright. Let me get properly dressed for the occasion and I’ll meet you on the beach.”

Zuko cheered as Ozai helped him down, and he ran off to cajole his uncle and cousin into sandcastle building as well. By the time a half hour had passed, all six of them were on the beach. Lu Ten was teasing Zuko that his future girlfriends would swoon over his heroics while Zuko made a face, Ursa was dutifully following her daughter’s instruction on where seashells, sticks, and seaweed went for decoration, and Iroh and Ozai just soaked in the family time while building up walls of defense. Ozai looked around at his family, loving each and every one of them, and knowing that whatever happened, as long as he had them, everything would be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko was past his tenth birthday when Lu Ten started coughing. He brushed it off as nothing in their sword lessons from Piandao, but he got progressively worse as time went on. Two weeks after his swords clattered out of his hands the first time, his entire body wracked with coughs, he was bedridden, Iroh pressing cool cloths to his forehead in an attempt to break Lu Ten’s fever. 

Ozai was taking on more work. Nobody had necessarily asked him to, at least not until Azulon had made him acting Crown Prince as Lu Ten’s condition worsened, and Iroh barely left his son’s side. That, in turn, led Zuko to take on a few more duties himself. He made his father tea, ran important documents, and made sure ozai ate, and he wasn’t the only one doing it. Ursa prodded her husband to sleep, and Azula sat on his desk, in front of the paperwork if she needed to, and distracted him when he needed breaks.

The harrowing month ended with the entire palace in quiet mourning.

Lu Ten hadn’t made it.

Azulon put on a brave face for his council, leading just as effectively as he had before the death. Ozai was managing his workload as best he could, and his family still helped in their own ways. But Iroh? Iroh was a shell of a man, who sat in Ozai’s office on the days he didn’t want to be alone, his eyes empty. Azula tried to talk to him a couple of times, but it was useless. Soon, Ozai’s children learned to leave him be, just glancing at him when he spent time in the office.

A week after Lu Ten’s death, Zuko was bringing them tea when he heard sobbing, and he simply left it by the door and backed away.

Two weeks, and Iroh was speaking to them, in hushed tones. It wasn’t a lot, but it was progress. And that’s when Azula and Zuko knew Iroh would be okay. 

Lu Ten’s funeral was rough on them all, however, despite progress they had all made. His body was carried by Iroh and Ozai alone, lit aflame on the pyre by the former. Every single one of them sat vigil until dawn.

Iroh began to gain more of himself in the following weeks. He started helping Ozai with Zuko, and the young boy thrived under the calm tutelage of the two Dragons of the Fire Nation. He moved into Ozai’s apartments, not wishing to be alone, and Azulon simply looked the other way. Zuko would make tea, Ozai would cook, and they all healed together.

Life was never quite the same, no. Zuko was quiet in his private sword lessons, Iroh never attended them any more. His laugh was more hollow, and if it reminded him particularly of his son he didn’t laugh at all. But they all moved on. They found a new normal. And none of them forgot Lu Ten.

**

******

**

Two years passed, and the palace was abuzz with activity. Zuko’s birthday was coming up, and Ozai was making plans. He paid the best theater troupe in the land. He got the whole family a week off, the only one declining being Azulon. And he argued with the guards until he emerged triumphant, and told his children to ready their dragons. 

They did, and the day before Zuko’s birthday, they flew out. Ozai refused to make one second worse than it needed to be.

The day was filled with surfing and playing, sandcastles and laughter. Near dinnertime, Ozai rounded up his children, having them get dressed in slightly better clothes before leading them to the local theater.

Zuko adored the play, and afterwards, the actor who played the Dark Spirit bowed and presented to him their mask. He took it reverently, holding it close as he went and hugged his dad. Ozai mouthed ‘Thank you’ to the actor, who waved it off with a wink and a smile.

Later on in the week, Zuko and Ozai sat on their boards in the waves, watching Azula practice her firebending under the watchful eye of Iroh. They drifted in and swam out, talking about much of nothing. The play, Zuko’s firebending progress, surfing.

Zuko caught them first with a shout, jumping into the sea to avoid a blast of air as the airbenders swooped down. Ozai sighed, deflecting their blows as Zuko swam to shore, and if it was faster than it should have been, Ozai ignored it. Iroh was ushering a protesting Azula inside, and Zuko stopped on the shore.

“Dad!”

“Go inside, Zuko. I’ll handle this.”

Even at this distance, Ozai could see the fear in Zuko’s eyes.

“I’m not leaving you.”

“Please, Zuko. Protect your mother and sister. Tell Iroh where I am.”

Zuko didn’t want to obey, but he did, and soon his brother was standing on the edge of the water, watching calmly as the airbenders spiral around Ozai. Their gliders strayed close occasionally, and Ozai eyed the sharp edge warily.

“The Avatar should be ours, Ozai.”

“I do not know who the Avatar is.” The lie was easy. Getting them to believe it, not so much.

“Tell yourself that, prince. Go home to daddy with your tail in between your legs.”

Iroh’s voice carried over the waves. “I’d recommend leaving us be, unless you want to have the Fire Lord’s wrath. If you know who we are, you know what fire you’re playing with.”

The airbenders laughed, a laugh like a storm. “The big, strong Dragon of the West, threatening some humble monks.”

Ozai crossed his arms. “You are anything but humble.”

A blast of air caught his legs, and he landed hard on his surfboard. “Be careful of your enemies, Ozai! Because we don’t hold back!”

He watched, flat on his back and catching his breath, as the airbenders spiraled back up and away, Iroh starting to wade out to retrieve Zuko’s surfboard..

Ozai had a sinking feeling war was a distinct possibility.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the age of thirteen that the next family-shaking event came.

Zuko and Ozai were called to Azulon’s throne room one day, bowing and rising before the conversation began.

“The airbenders grow restless. We need the Avatar.”

Zuko had heard of the Avatar. They were meant to be Fire Nation, and he wondered if they would work together when his uncle was Fire Lord. But why was he here? Is it because he needed to prepare to work with the next Avatar?

Ozai’s voice is quiet, guarded. “It has not yet been sixteen years since Kyoshi’s death.”

“And the airbenders do not care. We must have our best defense ready before they attack.”

“The Avatar is not ready.”

“As your Fire Lord, I command you to make him ready.”

Zuko wondered if the Avatar was cute, then. They’d be around the same age, and if his dad would be training them he could meet him!

“I am doing my best already.”

“Then trigger the Avatar state. Now.”

“Zuko is not ready!”

The boy in question suddenly realized who the Avatar was.

Azulon just roared and sent a bolt of flame at Zuko as Ozai gasped in shock. Pain exploded on Zuko’s left side and he lost awareness of the room as Ozai first checked to make sure his son was alive, before standing with a rage deep in his eyes.

To his credit, Azulon at least seemed to realize the gravity of what he had done.

“Agni Kai, right now. You have harmed my son and I demand justice.”

Within minutes, they were on the field, Iroh in Ozai’s corner, one of Azulon’s council members in the Fire Lord’s. They stood, and the fight began.

It was grace, not power. Ozai twirling over the jets Azulon robotically sent Ozai’s way, not sure if he even wanted to win the duel. Was he a fit leader if he would lash out in rage in his old age as such?

He still rolled over the wave of flame Ozai sent off, knowing the two were more evenly matched than one would guess. He may be old, but his son was still struggling from saving Zuko over a decade ago.

Zuko. Who was now laying in the infirmary because he had attacked a child.

Azulon let the force of the next jet push him over as he blocked the flames themself, Ozai standing over him in a flash. Molden gold met remorseful and softened. 

Ozai stepped back. “You do not deserve to be marked.” He bowed to his father, who stood and bowed back.

“And I am not fit to be Fire Lord. I have made the gravest transgression, and it cannot happen again if we are to defeat the Air Nomads. I pass on my crown.”

They stood, and Ozai made for his brother first, bowing low. “I defer to you, my Fire Lord.”

Iroh just shook his head, his eyes soft. “No, brother. The Fire Lord should be you.”

Ozai looked up at him in shock. “Are you sure?”

Iroh helped him up, laying a hand on Ozai’s shoulder. “I know you would fight for our people as fiercely as you fight for your family, Ozai. Or should I say Fire Lord.” Iroh then bowed, and Ozai sighed, bidding his brother to stand.

“Come now, let’s not have formalities between us. At least not now.”

Iroh nodded, and Ozai gently pushed past him to go find the infirmary and tend to his son.

**********

Zuko woke in a world of pain, the scent of burnt flesh still hanging faintly in the air. A hand was holding his as cool water was pressed to his face, moving over it, the glow penetrating his closed eyelid.

His voice was hoarse as he spoke. “What happened?”

Ozai answered him. “Azulon... He lost control.” His voice was quiet. “You just so happened to be in the way.”

“Dad... It hurts.”

“I know, Zuko. Konak is doing his best.”

Zuko whined as the water touched a particularly sensitive bit, and Ozai’s grip tightened. His voice matched as he addressed Konak.

“Can’t you be more gentle?”

“I’m being as gentle as I can, Fire Lord.”

“Please don’t call me that.”

Zuko was grateful for Konak’s statement. It gave him something other than pain to focus on.

“Fire Lord...? Dad, what happened to Grandfather and Iroh?”

Ozai smoothed back what he could of Zuko’s shorn hair. “My dad is fine, Zuko. He just stepped down. And Iroh thought that I was going to be the better Fire Lord.”

“But Uncle was the Crown Prince.”

“He said that I would fight for our people as fiercely as I fought for you.”

“Fought?”

Ozai winced. “I challenged Father to an Agni Kai. I couldn’t just sit there after you got hurt.”

“Oh.” Zuko’s voice started to sound faraway.

“Rest. I’ll be right here the entire time.”

Zuko slipped into sleep again.

**********

Zuko’s road to recovery was a long one. But he insisted on practicing firebending and sword fighting as soon as he could. Konak watched him with a critical eye, forcing him to stop if he needed to.

When asked why he was so insistent on practicing, all he said was “I need to be ready.”

Ozai didn’t have time to sit him down until after the coronation (Zuko had stood through the entire thing, despite the fact that he wanted to pass out for the second half) and talk to him about what happened in the throne room that day.

“Zuko.”

“Yeah?”

“What do you remember from that night?”

Zuko was quiet for a long time. “Is it true? I’m the Avatar?”

“It is. And I’m sorry you had to find out that way. The Avatar isn’t typically told until sixteen.”

Zuko’s face contorted, and he fell into Ozai’s arms. “I don’t want to be the Avatar.”

Ozai rubbed his back. “I know. But I’ll be here for you no matter what.”

They stayed like that for a long time, until Zuko fell asleep. Ozai scooped his son up and carried him to bed, laying him down.

Zuko had a lot of healing to do. A lot of processing. But Ozai would be there every step of the way.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't get massive tattoos in one sitting

Zuko was two months from his sixteenth birthday when Ozai was the only one in the practice courtyard. It hadn’t happened since the beginning of his healing, when people coming from his left side could spook him. At least he had worked through that, and a couple of extra things, with that kind Earth Kingdom lady. 

But that wasn’t important right now.

“Father? Where are Iroh and Azula?”

Ozai smiled at his son. “Today’s lesson is far more dangerous than any other, my son. Iroh and I thought it best to teach you and Azula separately for this one.”

Zuko nodded, standing at the ready.

“There is one last form of firebending I have yet to teach you. Parts are reserved for the royal family and the Fire Sages, with only three known katas. Lightningbending.”

“Wait. Firebenders can bend lightning?”

“Indeed we can. I will teach you redirection first.”

Ozai’s stance widened, pointing two fingers all the way out, pulling the arm in to meet the other one at his stomach, and thrusting out with the opposite arm.

“Lightning is pure energy. It is our death blow, and other benders have no defense. Come, copy me.”

Zuko settled into the stance, following Ozai’s hand movements.

“In, down, out. Never let the lightning touch your heart, Zuko. It will kill you.”

Zuko went in, down, out, in time with his father. It felt foreign.

“This feels like Konak’s waterbending looks.”

“That’s because it was developed based on waterbending.”

“Like how other moves are like earthbending or airbending.”

Ozai chuckled. “Someone remembers his nation lecture.”

In, down out. Zuko could feel his chi swirling, following the path he directed.

After Ozai was satisfied with Zuko’s redirection, he had his son sit a few meters back.

“Stay there. This is the dangerous half, the part only taught to those of royal blood, or the Fire Sages. We have a deadly tool, and it is our duty to use it properly.” Ozai took a deep breath, focusing on which generation kata he was using. “Pull your chi apart, and do not let them touch again.” His arms swirled, first one, then the other, lightning crackling after his fingers. He could hear Zuko’s soft gasp of awe. “And when you are ready, direct it outwards.” A thrust, and the lightning lit up the sky.

“That was amazing.”

“Remember, Zuko. It is our death blow. Now, demonstrate.”

Zuko stood, following the kata. His first try exploded in his face, and he was sent flying back with a grunt. He soon stood again, and got back to practicing.

By the end of the day, Zuko had generated his first bolt.

Ozai called it after some more redirection practice, stressing that that kata was the most important. As he was readying to leave, however, Zuko stopped him.

“You said there were three katas. You've only taught me two.”

Ozai sighed. “The third kata is one of my own creation. I do not expect you to master this, Zuko. Even Iroh, with all his skill, cannot match me.”

He stood back, far back. Took a deep breath, separated the energies, and formed twin bolts as he swirled his arms in tandem and shot the lightning into the sky.

Zuko didn’t even have time to react in the fraction of a second it took him to complete the move.

“You will make master without knowing how to do that. It takes exceptional power to be capable of this form, and your firebending may touch it eventually. But you are still young, Zuko, and shouldn’t concern yourself with trying to match someone with over twenty years of skill on you.” He ruffled Zuko’s hair, who ducked away with a good-natured groan.

******

The mastery test was something both of his children passed with flying colors a month later.

He started making preparations for the ceremony, securing the ink and quills necessary to tattoo them. Planning for the decorations and the declaration ceremony. So many things to do, so little time to do them.

And it raised the question, who should tattoo them? Tradition dictated each newly minted master got their own person to tattoo them. So who would tattoo the child he didn’t?

It really only took a glance at a painting of their family on the beach to realize who would be perfect for the job.

**********

Ozai had made sure to clear all his ideas with Zuko, and honestly, the young crown prince was just glad to have a day where some of the attention was off of him. Ever since his birth, the summer solstice festival was about him first and foremost, and the past two years had felt especially awkward, even if most of the country didn’t know their new heir to the throne was also the Avatar.

Actually, that was probably exactly why it felt so weird.

Anyways, making the day about Azula and even Lu Ten as well sounded like a fantastic idea. So Zuko shared his sixteenth birthday with the date he and his sister became masters, and the date Iroh finally got to perform the tattoo ritual.

Zuko spent the day getting thoroughly bathed by servants. It was a task he typically did alone, even more so after having coming out as liking his own sex, but the customs dictated that others make his body as clean as it could be before the hours-long tattooing session began. He and Azula would then be presented to the Fire Nation as masters in a grand celebration of their skill.

If only he could have not woken up three hours before the sun rose.

Two and a half hours before Agni’s light would crest the horizon and actually wake them up, He and Azula were led into separate rooms and instructed to lay on the chairs, designed specifically for exposing their back and arms. Zuko settled in, trying not to fall asleep as Iroh came in and prepared his supplies. His uncle’s excitement was tangible, but it was still dampened somewhat by who he was tattooing. 

“I am honored, uncle, that you accepted my father’s offer.”

“The honor is all mine, Prince Zuko.”

“What have I said about calling me that?”

“Today is a day of formalities, let an old man follow them.”

Zuko rolled his eyes with a smile on his face, relaxing as he waited for the needle to pierce his skin.

“We start with the sun. The source of our power, Agni himself. Let his eyes never leave you as you use your skills and demonstrate your power.”

Zuko held back a twitch as the pinpricks of pain jolted through him. Iroh continued to talk about the significance of the symbolism chosen eons ago and Zuko focused on that.

It was a different sort of pain, he decided. His face had just been fire, threatening to consume him, but this was pins and needles, tickling then hurting, then he felt nothing at all, and then back to pain.

Iroh soon moved onto the dragons, his speech moving on to how they were the first firebenders. They taught the first human benders how to control their element, wield it as a tool to help others rather than a weapon to hurt. Stories of the first interactions melted into stories of the dragonriders, and then of the royal family’s likeness to them. Protective of what’s theirs, but restrained in their power.

It took most of the day, Zuko being fed by a servant when Iroh stopped for food. When it was over, Zuko’s body was cleaned once more and wrapped gently in bandages, before he was led out to his rooms to change for the celebration ceremony. 

He chose the simplest clothes possible. He had a feeling that the spotlight would be on him just as strongly as in years past, when the Sages announced he was the Avatar. It was his sixteenth birthday, and tradition stated he would be revealed then. Light, loose pants and comfortable boots, along with a shirt that was barely there as to not aggravate his now-healing tattoos. He then stepped out to find Ozai, Iroh, and Azula all waiting for him.

“I could never be more proud of you in my life, my children.” Ozai gently embraced both of them, leading them out to the top of the stairs. The celebration was being held in the main courtyard of the palace, open to all who could fit.

A member of his father’s council spoke over the crowd, voice booming. The four members of the royal family were lit by the setting sun as he spoke.

“Firebending master Crown Prince Zuko, as presented by Prince Iroh! Firebending master Princess Azula, as presented by Fire Lord Ozai!”

The crowd stilled before erupting into cheers, and Azula pulled Iroh into the mass of people, both of them laughing. Ozai hung back with Zuko, who took a far slower approach to the crowd, hoping that he could just blend in.

No such luck. The Sages demanded attention by their very entrance, and the crowd parted like water as they found Zuko and Ozai.

“May we present the Avatar to Fire Lord Ozai, His Highness Crown Prince Zuko.” The Sages bowed, and a ripple of whispers through the crowd later, they were all bowing.

Even his father was bowing. He didn’t like this. At least it wasn’t to him.

“I will arrange for an airbending master as soon as I can, Grand Sage.”

The Sages left, but the energy was different. People were in awe of Zuko in a way he never wanted, and he retired from the party as soon as was socially acceptable.

Ozai found him later.

“I’m sorry. I know you hate it being public.”

“It was going to be public at some point. What I hate is how people treat me now.”

Ozai nodded. “Understandable.”

Zuko sighed. “I just wish I was normal. Like you, and Iroh, and Azula.”

“I know.”

They yawned at almost the same time, and Ozai smiled. “Get some rest tomorrow. Oh, and sleep on your stomach.” He stood and left, leaving Zuko to get comfortable and sleep.

**********

“The comet is in a few days. It’d be nice to take a trip to Ember Island and enjoy it.”

Ozai nodded along with the suggestion. “It’d be delightful, Iroh. I’ll make preparations to leave tomorrow.”

Zuko exchanged a grin with Azula. Their tattoos were healing nicely, and they were excited to experience the comet for the first time.

“No word on getting a teacher for Zuko?”

Ozai sighed. “The airbenders refuse to respond to my quite reasonable request of sending an airbender here to teach him. Instead they are demanding he go to the Northern Air Temple and learn there.”

Iroh nodded. “Well, we can worry about it after Ember Island.”

They all readily agreed and finished eating, retiring to their rooms for the night.

They never made it to tomorrow.

Zuko was awoken by a terrible crash, and the screaming of servants. Iroh burst into his room, shouting at him to pack a bag and to go south, with Druk. Zuko scrambled to pack the things important to him, his dao, his mask, clothes. He was soon shoved into the hallway by Iroh, his room lit up behind him as Iroh drove back airbenders.

His bare feet thudded against the ground as he ran, towards the stables. At least his father’s and mother’s quarters were on the way, so he could check on them. He skidded to a halt and his heart leapt into his throat when he saw Ozai, bleeding out on the ground from a large slice to the torso. Zuko hauled Ozai onto his shoulders, grunting as the tattoos protested, and he continued to run, towards the stables, nearly colliding with his mother and sister and uncle.

“Oh, Ozai... What did they do to you?” Ursa’s hand reached out, laying it on Ozai’s unconscious forehead.

“Zuko, get him loaded on Druk. We’ll each fly off in a different direction, throw them off the scent. Azula, north. Ursa, east. I’ll go west.” Iroh saddled his and Ozai’s dragons, shoving Ursa onto Zhan. “We’ll give you as much time to escape as we can, Zuko. Get him to the Southern Water Tribe, Konak’s people will help you.”

A flurry of activity as guards were driven closer and closer to them, until all four of them were ready to fly off, Ozai strapped securely to Druk. They all set off in a different direction, into the storm the airbenders had whipped up, and as they flew away, Zuko watched his family disappear into specks as the palace was battered with winds and rain.

He flew as fast as he could, unnatural storm giving way to natural, and Druk was blown sideways, Zuko falling out with a scream. Down his dragon dived, straps holding Ozai breaking as he broke the surface of the waves, Zuko drifting into the murky depths.

Light flashed as Zuko’s eyes opened, tattoos and eyes brightly glowing, and three figures drifted together and froze in a sphere of ice.


End file.
